


Caught in the storm

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: Younger Dreams [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Introspection, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Melancholy, Rain, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tears, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Sequel diYounger Dreams][Datastormshipping (Ryoken/Yusaku) || Modern&Soulmates!AU]Dal testo:Ryoken è il tuo cielo, le tue ali d'angelo.Ryoken è una parte di te.[...]La sua assenza ti ha lacerato il cuore e rinsecchito le vene, ha portato i tuoi occhi a grondare lacrime salate e ad accartocciare i sentimenti come involucri ormai strappati e inutilizzabili.[…]Come puoi essere legato così tanto a qualcuno che è stato così poco presente nella tua vita?Come puoi aver sofferto tanto per qualcuno che se ne è andato senza dirti nulla?Tu lo sai. Lo sai fin troppo bene.Ed è la consapevolezza che alberga in te a spaventarti così tanto.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Younger Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014411





	Caught in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: questa storia è il sequel di _Younger Dreams_. Vi consiglio di leggere la storia citata prima di iniziare questa. Buona lettura!

**CAUGHT IN THE _STORM_**

_I know it's been a while since we last spoke_   
_I hope you're doing fine out there on your own_   
_Never thought we'd grow apart,_   
_We were together from the start_   
_Scraping knees, collecting scars,_   
_Now I don't know who you are_

**1**

L'ennesima giornata di scuola vola via lentamente e per un attimo torni a respirare. È rimasta appollaiata sulle tue spalle per ore intere, schiacciandoti le ossa e avvelenando ogni pensiero positivo. E tu lo sai, lo sai fin troppo bene che non erano l'interrogazione di storia né il test di matematica il vero problema: il fatto è che ogni giorno andare a scuola ti pesa, ti rende partecipe delle vite degli altri alle quali tu non appartieni, ti fa capire di quanto tu sia, in realtà, isolato dal resto del mondo.  
 _(E lo hai scelto tu. Lo hai scelto tu, di tua spontanea volontà)._  
Non hai _mai_ avuto amici. Ti mordi il labbro inferiore e rettifichi: non hai _più_ avuto amici da quando _lui_ se ne è andato. È una verità assoluta che fa inesorabilmente parte di te, che carezza le tue giornate con mani asettiche e scheletriche e ti divora le interiora senza prima averti anestetizzato. Sei reduce di una guerra che ha visto coinvolti il buonsenso di andare avanti e le catene che ancora ti tengono ancorato al passato  
 _(e ti soffocano, non ti permettono di respirare. Ma cosa ci sarebbe da respirare? Solo aria inquinata da un velenoso rancore. Respiri quotidianamente la polvere del passato e i tuoi polmoni sono ormai marci, neri come il carbone)._  
Ti stendi sul letto e chiudi gli occhi, sogni un futuro che non avrai mai e improvvisamente sono già le quattro del pomeriggio. È già ora. Proprio non riesci a smettere di essere così sciocco, vero? Proprio non riesci a fartene una ragione, a mettere finalmente la parola _fine_ a un'attesa che altrimenti durerebbe in eterno? Proprio non ci riesci?  
Perché ti vuoi così male? Perché il tuo cuore ancora non cede e non volta pagina? Sarà solo un altro pomeriggio _vuoto_ e ne sei consapevole, lo sai fin dentro le ossa e questo ti schiaccia l'anima e ti cristallizza il sangue. Sarà solo un altro pomeriggio _vuoto_ e ne sei consapevole, però intanto ti sei alzato dal letto, ti sei cambiato e ora fissi un'anonima carta da gioco poggiata sulla scrivania.  
 _(Sono trascorsi dieci anni, i colori sono ormai sbiaditi, i bordi consumati e i ricordi sono impressi su quei simboli diventati illeggibili)._  
Dieci anni. Dieci anni in cui, ogni giorno, non hai fatto altro che mantenere una promessa che forse non è mai esistita. Una promessa in cui, forse, hai creduto solo tu. Respiri a fondo  
 _(polvere, respiri sempre e solo polvere)_  
e alzi lo sguardo, osservando il cielo grigio oltre il vetro della finestra. Sarà meglio prendere l'ombrello.

  
**2**

_It's not our fault_   
_It's the way things are_   
_But I want you to know_   
_You're still in my heart_

  
Quando esci di casa, ha iniziato a piovere da poco. Non ci vuole molto affinché le timide goccioline si trasformino in spietate chiazze d'acqua fredde e insensibili, che si schiantano con poca grazia sulla superficie dell'ombrello. L'acquazzone non ti coglie impreparato, anzi, ormai ne hai fatto l'abitudine; avanzi lentamente, evitando con accortezza le pozzanghere che, per quanto piccole, già si sono formate da una parte all'altra della strada e non pensi a nulla se non al fatto che sarà l'ennesima ora trascorsa ad aspettare qualcosa  
 _(qualcuno)_  
che non arriverà mai.  
Ci sono movimenti del tuo corpo, espressioni del tuo viso, sensazioni della tua anima e sussulti del tuo cuore, però, che sono ormai talmente incastonati nel tuo DNA, nei meandri più remoti della tua essenza, che ti è impossibile ribellarti e andare avanti. Metti caso, anche solo per un attimo, che questo sia _il giorno giusto._ Come potresti andare avanti sapendo che non ti sei presentato _proprio oggi_ , che magari era l'occasione giusta?  
È stupido, lo sai. Ma giuri a te stesso che oggi sarà l'ultima volta: se sarai solo, se non ci sarà qualcuno ad aspettarti, da domani smetterai di recarti al ponte che conduce al parco e spenderai le ore pomeridiane a studiare, anziché ridurti sempre alla sera fino a tardi  
 _(in realtà è da quando hai quattordici anni che continui a ripetertelo, da quando hai iniziato a toccare picchi elevati di sconforto ed esasperazione dopo tanti anni di attesa. Ne sono passati altri due e ancora continui a farlo, però)._  
Scorgi una figura, sul ponte, che ti dà le spalle e resta immobile – sei già arrivato a destinazione e ancora non lo avevi realizzato.  
È solo una persona come tante, perché mai dovrebbe essere _lui_? Cammini lentamente e, a pochi metri dallo sconosciuto, decidi di percorrere il ponte e di aspettare dall'altra parte, mentre questi si volta. È lì che accade. Nel momento in cui ti avvicini, senza aspettarti nulla, apatico e secco come un ramo spezzato. Quando, senza neanche volerlo, alzi lo sguardo e ti perdi ad ammirare il cielo azzurro.  
Tutto finisce e tutto inizia in quel momento. E di te non rimane più nulla.

  
**3**

_We got caught in the storm alone_   
_People come and people go_   
_Drifting away like old friends do_   
_But if you walk through the door_   
_Our world would be just like it was before_   
_Rewind the good times like old friends do_   
_We've just been caught in the storm_

  
Acqua. Acqua ovunque. Sui tuoi capelli, sui tuoi vestiti, sotto la suola delle scarpe. L'ombrello blu è caduto a terra e ancora non l'hai recuperato  
 _(affrettati, sta girando a destra e sinistra e presto potrebbe rotolare via)._  
Non ci pensi, in realtà. Non ti importa. Ryoken è a pochi passi da te e non ci credi. _È impossibile, non può essere lui._ Sono passati dieci anni da quando vi siete visti l'ultima volta; lui ne aveva otto, tu sei. Eravate bambini che si sono scontrati per sbaglio, qualcosa che non accade se si presta attenzione, se si sa dove mettere i piedi. Avevate tra le mani il vostro più grande tesoro  
 _(un mazzo di carte per te e uno per lui)_  
e un arcobaleno di colori era esploso nell'esatto momento in cui i vostri mondi sono entrati in collisione.  
Ryoken è stato l'unico in grado di strapparti un sorriso genuino, l'unico in grado di farti stare veramente bene. Non faceva nulla di eclatante, ma ti era accanto. E gli hai voluto bene fin dal primo momento. A quel tempo eri ancora troppo piccolo, eppure l'impressione di essere legato a lui in maniera molto più intensa e profonda si era fatta strada nella tua coscienza col passare dei giorni; non c'era mai stato alcun filo rosso visibile legato al tuo mignolo e lo stesso era per Ryoken, eppure sentivi che se ci fosse stato _per davvero_ , ti avrebbe portato proprio da lui.  
E lo senti ancora. Il filo rosso sussulta e singhiozza, vibra nella pioggia e pizzica l'epidermide. Lui è a pochi passi da te. Ryoken è tornato. _È tornato per davvero._

  
**4**

«Yusaku» ti chiama.  
Non è la stessa voce che eri solito ascoltare dieci anni addietro. È cresciuto, trascinando con sé tutto ciò che lo ha sempre distinto  
 _(lo stesso vale per te, ma la tua mente è bloccata in un fermo immagine del passato)._  
«Yusaku» ti chiama ancora, e un attimo dopo la pioggia non la senti più. Si è avvicinato a te di poco, il minimo indispensabile per proteggere entrambi sotto il suo ombrello bianco simile alle ali di un angelo. Ma è lontano, è ancora _troppo lontano_. Ryoken è _sempre lontano._  
«Sei completamente bagnato, non vorrai prenderti un malanno». Sorride.  
E tu vorresti rispondere, dirgli qualcosa, ma non ce la fai. Sei imbottigliato in un traffico emotivo che ti ha mozzato la lingua e congelato i muscoli. Ti perdi nei suoi occhi azzurri che reincarnano ancora il cielo primaverile  
 _(non l'hai mai dimenticato)._  
I tuoi sono verdi e sono come un prato rinato dopo l'inverno, pronto ad abbracciare il cielo azzurrino. Ryoken è il tuo cielo, le tue ali d'angelo. Ryoken è una parte di te.

  
**5**

_The past runs away from us_   
_Memories fade in and out_   
_Time flies by before we can even blink an eye_

  
_(Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?)_  
Vorresti chiederglielo, ma dalla tua bocca non esce neanche un sussurro.  
 _(Perché te ne sei andato senza dirmi nulla?)_  
Vorresti solo sapere perché il mondo ti è crollato addosso all'improvviso, perché lui sa la verità. È stato _lui_ ad andarsene, non tu. Tu sei sempre rimasto lì, l'hai aspettato giorno e notte e non l'hai mai dimenticato.  
 _(Perché mi hai abbandonato?)_  
Vorresti urlarlo, vorresti piangere, spingerlo via e guardarlo con disprezzo. Non ci riesci. Come puoi allontanarlo da te ora che è qui, ora che è tornato?  
La sua assenza ti ha lacerato il cuore e rinsecchito le vene, ha portato i tuoi occhi a grondare lacrime salate e ad accartocciare i sentimenti come involucri ormai strappati e inutilizzabili. Eri solo un bambino, del mondo ancora non sapevi chissà quanto, ma a Ryoken era bastato poco per sconvolgerlo in quello che credevi essere il modo migliore possibile  
 _(e ti sentivi invincibile, inarrivabile)._  
Poi Ryoken se ne è andato, portando con sé una parte di te che non ti verrà mai restituita  
 _(o che forse vuole restituirti proprio ora)._  
Come puoi essere legato così tanto a qualcuno che è stato così poco presente nella tua vita? Come puoi aver sofferto tanto per qualcuno che se ne è andato senza dirti nulla? Tu lo sai. Lo sai fin troppo bene. Ed è la consapevolezza che alberga in te a spaventarti così tanto.  
Cerchi di farti forza, di trovare le parole giuste. Deglutisci a fatica mentre continui a fissarlo negli occhi  
 _(e ti fai un gran male)._  
«Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?» domandi, trovando il coraggio di porre la prima domanda.  
Il sorriso di Ryoken si affievolisce, i suoi occhi si adombrano di tristezza. «Lontano da qui» risponde, e la mano che sorregge l'ombrello trema un poco. «In città mille volte più grandi di questa. Ho viaggiato il mondo intero, ma nessun posto mi ha mai fatto sentire a casa».  
Assimili ciò che ti ha detto parola per parola, non tralasci nulla. Ogni sillaba che pronuncia ti distrugge interiormente, ma stringi i denti e vai avanti: «Perché te ne sei andato senza dirmi nulla?»  
«Yusaku...»  
«Dimmelo».  
Ryoken sospira. Poi chiude gli occhi e del cielo azzurro non rimane nulla, solo un'enorme chiazza nera che porta con sé pioggia e distruzione. «È successo all'improvviso. Mio padre mi ha svegliato nel cuore della notte, dicendomi che dovevamo andarcene. Io non capivo, gli ho chiesto spiegazioni più e più volte, ma non mi ha mai detto nulla. Sai, Yusaku, ancora ricordo cosa ti ho detto il giorno prima di andarmene».  
 _(Ci vediamo domani, Yusaku. Stesso posto e stessa ora. Porta un ombrello con te, perché probabilmente pioverà)._  
Anche tu ricordi quelle parole. Sono rimaste impresse sotto l'epidermide per dieci anni e hanno rimbombato nelle tue orecchie ogni notte.  
 _(“Ci vediamo domani, Yusaku”. La promessa più bella al mondo ti si è sgretolata davanti agli occhi quando hai realizzato che non ci sarebbe stato alcun domani, solo giorni che si susseguivano monotoni e monocromatici, aridi di sentimenti e sorrisi spensierati)._  
Hai paura. Non vuoi porgli la terza domanda, ma sai che devi farlo.  
«Perché mi hai abbandonato?»  
Credevi fosse la pioggia, e invece sono le tue lacrime. Sotto l'ombrello bianco le gocce asettiche non possono scalfirti, ma le tue lacrime sì e fanno male. Fanno male da morire.  
«Non l'avrei mai fatto, Yusaku. Fosse stato per me, sarei rimasto al tuo fianco sempre, non ti avrei lasciato».  
Non riesci più a distinguere la sua figura. Le lacrime sono talmente tante che ti offuscano la vista e il tuo cuore annega in quel pianto quasi incontrollato.  
«Mio padre ha fatto del male a tantissime persone. Quella notte ha deciso di fuggire portandomi con sé e io l'ho capito solo col passare degli anni. Te lo giuro, Yusaku, su tutto quello che vuoi: io volevo restare. Ma non ho potuto nulla contro la sua disperazione. Perdonami, se puoi».  
Il filo rosso pizzica ancora una volta la tua epidermide. E questa volta, Ryoken annulla qualsiasi distanza. L'ombrello bianco gira a destra e sinistra, traccia una mezzaluna sulla strada bagnata e improvvisamente avverti di nuovo la pioggia che si abbatte su di te. È fredda e insensibile, ma le tue labbra percepiscono anche un calore intenso che ustiona e fa tremare al tempo stesso. Ryoken è così vicino che lo puoi _sentire_. Ryoken ha poggiato le labbra sulle tue e ti sta baciando. Le sue braccia ti stringono forte  
 _(è cresciuto tanto ed è più alto di te, come sempre)_  
e il suo petto aderisce perfettamente al tuo. I sussulti dei vostri cuori sarebbero in grado di coprire il martellante suono della pioggia.  
Piangi ancora mentre ti alzi sulle punte e avvolgi le braccia attorno al suo collo; e lui ti lascia fare e ti stringe ancora più forte a sé. Ryoken non voleva andarsene. Ryoken voleva restare. La vita è stata ingiusta, il destino avverso e avete perso dieci anni di esistenza che non vi verranno mai restituiti. Ma avete tacitamente deciso di ripartire _insieme_ proprio in questo momento.

  
**6**

Quando apri gli occhi, non piove più. Non sai per quanto tempo tu e Ryoken vi siete baciati e abbracciati sotto la pioggia e poi sotto al sole pallido. Non sai quante parole vi siete sussurrati, quante lacrime avete versato e quanto i vostri corpi abbiano tremato. I vestiti sono ancora un po' umidi, il venticello fresco vi strappa qualche fremito, ma il calore ustionante che avverti nel petto  
 _(e nel suo, ne sei più che certo)_  
compensa tutto.  
Lo guardi negli occhi e ancora non riesci a smettere di piangere.  
«Mi sei mancato» sussurri, cercando ancora una volta le sue labbra. «Tanto» ripeti tra un bacio e l'altro. «Tanto, tanto, tanto...»  
Non hai vissuto senza di lui. La tua era solo esistenza, nulla di più. Esistevi, ma non vivevi. E appassivi giorno dopo giorno. Le sue mani calde ti carezzano il volto. E ti guarda, ti ammira e i suoi occhi sono pieni di tutto. Sono pieni del mondo.  
«Anche tu, Yusaku. Anche tu mi sei mancato tanto».  
Eravate bambini quando vi siete incontrati l'ultima volta. Eravate troppo piccoli per comprendere che ciò che vi legava esisteva ed è sempre esistito: il filo rosso che avvolge i vostri mignoli e pizzica l'epidermide splende baciato dal pallido sole. C'è sempre stato, anche se era invisibile. I vostri ombrelli sono rotolati via, ai piedi del ponte. Hanno tracciato qualche mezzaluna scontrandosi e allontanandosi, poi si sono fermati.  
Forse li lascerete lì, ancora non lo sapete. Per il momento, decidete di lasciarvi cullare dall'aurora del vostro nuovo inizio.

  
(Our Last Night – Caught In The Storm)


End file.
